


Season 4: Lamp In The Pool, 1895 Rosamund Marriott Watson

by Tendergingergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendergingergirl/pseuds/Tendergingergirl
Summary: December 12, 2016





	Season 4: Lamp In The Pool, 1895 Rosamund Marriott Watson

   
            
    
    
    THE LAMP IN THE POOL 
    
    Far down in the deep, black water 
    A golden lanthorn swings, 
    
    Whose lustre widens and trembles 
    As tremble the water rings. 
    
    Above, on the purple twilight 
    The moon in her glory shows, 
    
    But still with a mellower splendour 
    The lamp in the water glows. 
    
    Like a love-lamp set in a window 
    On a starless summer night, 
    
    Steadfast it gleams and beckons, 
    A jewel of amber light. 
    
    
    
    1 6 THE LAMP IN THE POOL 
    
    Steadfast it points and beckons. 
    And ever the self-same way, 
    
    For it hangs at the gate of a palace 
    That knows not the light of day. 
    
    The great elms' leafy branches 
    Lean over the water's brink, 
    
    Where deep in their sheltering hollows 
    The shadows in shadows sink. 
    
    But the gold lamp in the water 
    It glimmers and beckons bright, 
    
    Like a love-lamp set in a window 
    On a murky summer night. 
    
    For him who would rise and follow 
    Full smooth is the path, and straight, 
    
    The way through the glistening water 
    That leads to the palace gate. 
    
    
    
    THE LAMP IN THE POOL 17 
    
    And he who shall cross the threshold 
    No more shall he strive nor weep, 
    
    Bemg come to the Tower of Silence, 
    In the Valley of Endless Sleep. 
    
    

 


End file.
